Grossily Mistaken
by DualIdentity
Summary: A collection of dirty one-shots that does not make sense in way. If the reader understands them they have a dirty mind. They should not contact us in any way. Thanks R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A Wet Day To Stroke**

Sokka stepped quickly out into the Meat-loving sunshine, and admired Suki's penis. "Ah," he sighed, "That's a manly sight."

Suki climbed off the popsicle and walked romantically across the grass to greet her lover. Sokka patted Suki on the vagina and then tried to stroke her hornily, but without success.

"That's all right," Suki said. "We can try again later."

"I'm just not pink," Sokka. "Not as pink as the time we stroked on a kyoshi warrior uniform."

Suki nodded angrily. "We were happy back in those days."

"Our tender fingerss were younger, and we had a lot more fun with them," Sokka said. "Everything seems large and humiliating when you're young."

"Of course," Suki said. "But now we're clumsy, we can still have fun. If we go about it drily."

"Drily?" Sokka said . "But how?"

"With this," Suki said and held out an effeminate soccer. "Just take that with some water and in half an hour, you'll be ready to stroke."

Sokka swallowed the soccer at once and sure enough, in half an hour, they were able to stroke drily. They stroked like a fat kid in dodge ball, i'm out. Three times.

And then the neighbour told them to get off his lawn.


	2. Chapter 2

A Popsicle In Time

On a happy and clumsy morning, Sokka sat on a kyoshi warrior uniform. It was Valentine's Day and he was all alone. His penis ached in sorrow for the secret love that he could never share. How could he expect Suki to love someone with a large vagina?

Angrily, he began to recite a poem he had composed. "Ah, my love is like a pink humiliating boomerang, all on a summer's day. I wish my Suki would stroke me, in her own effeminate way..."

"Do you?" Suki sat down beside Sokka and put her hand on Sokka's tender fingers. "I think that could be arranged."

Sokka gasped drily. "But what about my large vagina?"

"I like it," Suki said quickly. "I think it's wet."

They came together and their kiss was like a fat kid in dodge ball, i'm out.

"I love you," Sokka said hornily.

"I love you too," Suki replied and stroked him.

They bought a lemur-bat, moved in together, and lived romantically ever after.


	3. Chapter 3

**1000 Shadows Sabre Toothed Moose Lions**

Haru paced sexily back and forth. Fine dread filled his heart. Toph should have been home at least an hour ago and it wasn't like her to be late. _Oh, my sarcastic love,_ Haru thought. _Where could you be?_

Just then, the phone rang. It was the police. Toph had been taken hostage by Tough Penis, a supervillain who had the city in a state of wet terror. Haru fainted dead away, like a fairy in an enchanted forest.

When he came to, there was a bump on his left ball and the fine dread had returned. "Toph, my pretty honey bunny," he cried out swiftly. "What is Tough Penis doing to you?" Probably torturing her, laughing hornily as he sucked her in the vagina.

In the midst of all the terror and tears, Haru remembered a story his grandmother had told him. If you fold 1000 shadows sabre toothed moose lions, then whatever you wish for will come true.

Haru ordered in a supply of shadows and set to work, folding sabre toothed moose lions until his left ball was sore and he could hardly see. It took a week. He was just finishing up the very last sabre toothed moose lion when Toph walked in the front door.

"Toph!" Haru screamed and threw himself into Toph's arms. "It worked! I folded 1000 shadows sabre toothed moose lions and it brought you back to me." He was so happy, he felt like he was dancing on a runway. He kissed Toph creepily on the vagina.

"Actually," Toph said, pulling away fairily, "I was rescued by the Thick Fairy. He's a new superhero in town." Toph sighed. "And he's really sexy."

The fine dread came back. "But you're gay to be back here with me, right?"

Toph checked her watch. "Sure. But I've got to go meet the Thick Fairy for coffee now to, you know, say thanks for saving my life. Stay manly, baby." She left and the door banged behind her.

Haru choked back a sob and started folding another sabre toothed moose lion. Then he went out and got drunk instead.


End file.
